inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive18
Re: Re: Question ah, i see......! thanks for that, haha!! i was really confused when i saw the notification in my email.... but thank you for restoring it!!!! uwu きりかです! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 07:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dragon Yeah, I saw that too. Too bad that was the day right after the day when I messages him about our round with your team. He didn't reply to me, and he was inactive ever since. I gave him 3 days in order to reply to my message early this morning. If he can't, I'll do the switch. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 07:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Yup, you need to link the two games after you cleared the Main Story. :( In the Mako Route there are Boxes on the route, right? Could you please add them, as the positions of them are not given ^^" 07:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Sorry for the late reply, but thanks alot Lord!! ~Bokutachi no Shiro~ 11:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sakuma and Kidou Thanks for Fixing up the recruitment thing for Sakuma and Kidou lordina i am glad u did that cause i didnt know how to put up right. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question for Leo I see, but I find that's wierd because if that's the case, Kinako and Fran won't be able to get a 100% Kick or Block stat boost, which is a shame... :/ Anyway, let's wait until Leo replies XD [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 07:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yup, that's exactly what I thought at first, too XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Good luck in your match againts Gouenji, too ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) GO question Hey Lord! I need to ask a question about Dark-- How do I unlock Furukabu's lower route? The upper and right route are available but I need the lower route to get an item~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]00:38/07.10.2013 Desert Lion (GO) I am sorry but I have a question on the page Desert Lion (GO) because that team is not Desert Lion but team something Tiger and they are Thai representive. On episode 10, it said that Desert Lion lost 5-0 so the next oppoennt is not Desert Lion (GO). I am sorry if you feel rude when I say this ^^""" Mizuhara Yukie--Mizuhara Yukie (talk) 15:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: GO Question Gori's requirments: *Photo: 豚の置物 (found in 稲妻町 商店街 at アーケード内) *Item: ゆうじょうのミサンガ (can be bought at Holy Liner shop ホーリーライナー乗り場) *Item: エナジーグローブ (can be bought at 武道館 ショップ somewhere in Raimon School) *Manual: Sargasso (can be bought at Holy Liner Hissatsu shop ホーリーライナー乗り場) Hope it helps~ 09:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dub Names In my country, the Inazuma Eleven Go Anime air its last episode yesterday, but there were some of them that already has their dub name, like Schione Snow Queen or Winged Pegasus Ray2997 (talk) 18:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'm Spanish Ray2997 (talk) 18:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Completed Just thought I'd let you know I completed Dark yesterday! xD To be honest I really enjoyed it, much more than I had expected-- (I thought it wasn't that good at first) GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:45/07.11.2013 Yeah I've already given Hamano a Keshin Coin! I just need a Keshin Manual, as I have none .-. I'm going to first beat Furukabu's route to get Gouenji, then I'll do Yukie's to get the Keshins I want! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:58/07.11.2013 Hamano is surprisingly good for me in GO! (unlike in Chrono Stone) Is Sangoku your keeper also? I'll probably give him a Keshin next~ Gouenji is pretty easy to get in GO hehe, you just got to know what to do~ I won't get Endou though, I want to try a different keeper in GO~ In fact, I decided that I was only going to get Gouenji, two defenders (I don't know who yet) to replace Amagi and Kurumada, and maybe another midfielder! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]19:11/07.11.2013 At least your keeper has a Keshin ahh xD Sata is a good choice! He learns God Hand V! :O Yeah that's true, and annoying-- I will soon, most likely this weekend! I actually thought it was already posted there aha~ I could see how posting the stats would look in my head; and I think it would look pretty good! Then people can really tell how good your players are~ Maybe I'll do it for my Chrono Stone team-- :P Also whilst we are talking, I wanted to ask if you could change Tachimukai for Ichinose Kazuya in the navigation bar! Ichinose is much more of an important character than Tachimukai, so I think this would be the correct way~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]19:37/07.11.2013 Yeah Burai Hand is good too~ The levels of my players are still quite low though... around 40ish; but I'm training them in Furukabu's route at the moment (as you probably knew). Yeah It will take a lot of space, I guess that's the only disadvantage of it-- Wow you sure think of a lot of good ideas! xDD It would be cool If the pictures of the uniforms and boots etc. weere here so we could use them instead-- I can't wait too see them! I would like to compare them with my teams' xD Thanks! And thanks for changing it, much appreciated! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:04/07.11.2013 That is high! :O It's Shindou right lol? Thanks~ Oh really, that's good help! Well yeah I think it is a good idea! But do you know all the names of them? xD I don't think I know one aha~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:23/07.11.2013 Re:chat YAY \(^o^)/ xD Fran~Chan 0:3~ 18:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Recent edits Hey lordina if u notice on the recent events we had to keep undoing an edit cause we had the evidence and this one guy wouldnt stop undoing the edit even though we showed him the evidence. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 05:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Leaderboard Thanks, and you must've seen that it's a lucky achievement, right? XD So don't worry, I'll be out of this board soon xDDD [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 03:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Winner !!! Heya Lordina! Just want to tell you that you won the Shin version of Pictures-Games with 103 points!! Congrats‼‼ ;D So, that means you won the 3 pictures-games! Amazing! ;D Can you choose your favourite picture ? I'll post it on the blog ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Yeah, that's awesome! ^^ Thanks! Take your time~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 11:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I'll add it to the blog as soon as I can~! It's a really nice picture, I like it too! It's a good idea, and yeah, you won the Flashback round with that pic. Good choice~! :3 You have so many archive :OOO XD SnowyBoy❄ 16:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Picture Are you in possession of Episode 006 (Galaxy) in HD quality? 11:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) OH YESSSSSS! I've been searching for nearly an entire week for a direct link. \(^O^)/ hem I wanted to ask you if you take a screenshot of Shindou using Kami no Takuto. As Kami no Takuto FI also got an "upgrade", I think it's fair enough that Kami no Takuto also gets one. If it's okay for you, of course. If not, could you pass the screenshot to me? 11:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) No, no. Sorry if I was imprecise. >_< I meant if you could take a screenshot of Shindou using Kami no Takuto in SIJ uniform. If that's OK for you. 12:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! And also thanks for giving me the opportunity to add it!~ ^_^ 19:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ancient Dark Yo Lord! Could you tell me how you play against Ancient Dark in the GO game? (If you know how) GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:55/07.19.2013 Thanks, that explanation couldn't of been any clearer! xD Level 70 though O.o I'm going to have to level up my players more, as they're still in their 50's.. .-. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:57/07.19.2013 Training thing on Neppuu Hey Lordina, do u know where The training thing is to train up Technique is On neppuu. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 05:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks lordina because I couldn't tell which one it was http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) By the way Lord, do u get a glitch with the game when u train cause I got that with Ichino http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 07:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:TCG Hello Lord, I've had a talk with Genda regarding your question on her talk page. We think that certain cards for a character shouldn't be in other characters' page even when they appears in the card. As for the reason which I haven't talked which Genda, I think that is because each TCG has a dedication for a certain character and the other characters are just for the background design. To sum this up: no, the card should be in one character that represented the most in that card. ▒'Koki▒'''Talk▒ ▒ 12:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Even if there's another character behind it should be only on the hissatsu and that character only. Also, did we have these TCGs in Hissatsu page? ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 00:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Sam acused me of swearing and i didnt even swear at all. Hey lord Sam banned me for no reason he said i swore but i didnt even i have evidence here that i didnt swear at all on chat O___O. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Can I shed some light here, please? Here is what I saw in the chat. I still wonder how did those words appear in that pic that Kariya showed. http://s15.postimg.org/fnn0hqq4b/Swearing.png 'Fubuki風吹'Death Spear' 06:36/07.21.2013 Blog Nee, Lord? can you delete the blog post I did some days ago? (http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HeatFlame/IE3_%C2%BFBug%3F) because I got answered in the chat, and I think it's useless, thank you for reading~ '''Beast Fang~ Astro Gate~ ' ' 22:21, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Some info about Fubuki Hey lord i have some info u might of miss about fubuki. In episode 41 he did some defense training with the others and was in top form when he defended against the others i hope this helps out for you. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Debate: Fubuki Shirou (Season 2) Hey Lord~! No problem~! That's why we're a team~! I guess its us against Takato again, since Gold and Gouenji are leaving. The fated match xD~ [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Dragon Blaster Taikoku Ouka 17:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Lets win this together~! This is going to be the deciding match between us and Takato I guess, since both of us have won one match each~ [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Dragon Blaster Taikoku Ouka 17:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Heya Lord~ I just wanted to infrom you that I might not be able to debate tomorrow itself anf maybe even the day after as I have some work. I hope that isn't a problem, and please cover up for me if possible~ Karyuu noTekken14:04,7/24/2013 14:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh! If the round stays for more than 2 days I will surely be able to debate~ It should last long since its the Grand Final, I guess? Karyuu noTekken14:34,7/24/2013 14:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah~ I hope we will win~! We will, if all 3 of us try our best~ TTYL, I gotta go, bye~ Karyuu noTekken14:51,7/24/2013 14:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Good luck Thanks. To be honest, I'm still devastated at the fact that all members of Gouenji's team decided to quit at once, it's just so unimaginable ;__; But I like it being this way, though XD This is our third match againts each other, so if this isn't fate, then what is? XDDD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 04:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yup XD Let's give all we got for this final rematch ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) This user threaten me Hey lordina this guy User:Safdfgsfg said this me screw u. u suck. my edits r osm. u should mind your own business. youre the one threatening ppl so mind your own business Safdfgsfg (talk) 04:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) and all i said was this to him Hi there can u please not put kazemaru as a girl cause its a useless edit and ill just keep undoing it. if u continue i will report u to the admins Hey stop with the threats and what i say is true so dont get annoyed because i warned you O___O ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 13:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC)So i would appreciate if u can banned him cause he was trying to threaten me Lord with removing his useless edits. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 04:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fanfic Oh yeah thanks, guess I must have forgotten about the wiki's Lordranged7 XD. Anyway, thanks once again. 'Dragon Tenkuu Otoshi 'Z Slash ' 08:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Neppu help plz Hey lordina just wanted to know how can u unlock the route to play the teams in the Veterans Route at Past raimon tower. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 09:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah already did that i was wondering is there a ticket needed to unlock the first team lordina and if so do u know the location. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 09:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Challenge Route (GO) II and other stuff I finished the GO Routes, but I need the "en route" treasure chests. Would be nice if you could tell me the position of the chests. Or if you could add them yourself. Umm, the second thing are the dub names. AFAIK, there is no english/UK dub. So my question is: From where are the dub names we have on the hissatsu pages. As for the characters, there is no problem with them, as they are the same in all regions. Thanks in advancement! ^_^ 09:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) No problem~ Okidoki, I'll be waiting (or not XD). Unfortunately, Tachimukai's route only can be unlocked by linking both games :( (they have to stop this) For the time being, I'll leave them there, until I find something that makes them untrustworthy. And I got another question (im flooding you with questions XD): I don't know if you were asked before, but would it be possible to include Shibire/Keshin Damage and maybe Power and Difficulty (although I think that those two are a bit strange to add) to the hissatsu template? See ya, 14:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I added them! Thanks for telling me the positions!~ And also thanks for handling the template issue ^^ 18:58, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Debate Oh, Thanks for asking Shane to extend the round. I won't be able to debate today, but I'll do it tomorrow morning (Its around 6 here right now, So I'll debate tomorrow at 6-8 A.M if not then only after 5). I'll try for morning~ Karyuu noTekken12:17,7/26/2013 12:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it. I'm free tomorrow except for my PTM and a movie, so yeah, I'll try my best~ Karyuu noTekken16:39,7/26/2013 16:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, and Thanks~~! Karyuu noTekken16:47,7/26/2013 16:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Questions Ano, I was wondering about the character avatars and the hissatsus names whenever u talk to me, how did u do it? SapphireSpade (talk) 03:21, July 27, 2013 (UTC) No, it's kinda hard to explain it though... Like the signature that u put on my talk page? SapphireSpade (talk) 12:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Eto, can u try Kirino along with La Flamme, Harmonics, Kira Kira Illusion, Melody Wave and Rose Splash colored with red, orange, pink, sky blue (?), purple and bright green(?)? SapphireSpade (talk) 13:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai~ I'll wait! SapphireSpade (talk) 18:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Uwa~ I love it! Arigatou~! SapphireSpade (talk) 12:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Demo... now I dont know how to put it in as a signature... -Sweat Dropped SapphireSpade (talk) 13:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but, I can't find my preference.... SapphireSpade (talk) 13:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Let me know if my signature is there. SapphireSpade 13:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay how about now? 'La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 13:35, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Heehee~ I'm happy now! Nee did u get to see my blog post? Demo I dont think no one doesn't like it... 'La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 13:46, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Can I bother u again? I was wondering about the tabs in your profile on consisting your characters and stuff, I tried to find it but I can't. How did u do it? 'La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 03:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Umm where exactly? 'La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 04:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Forum hello, I would love to know how to contribute a topic like you did in : ffi v2 asia preminaliries and the others. Alexandriablassi (talk) 12:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) re:Happy Birthday~! Thank you very much^^ I had a nice birthday day~ SweetHope (Talk) 19:51, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congrats~! Ahh thanks!! I'm glad to finally be in the leaderboard uwu!! 'マジョレール' '☆きらきら☆''' 20:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Images okay thanks for informing me Safdfgsfg (talk) 10:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC)